


The F**ck?

by electricmax_exe



Series: The Tribulates [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ;) oops, But Not Much, But only vaguely mentioned. I don't go into depth about eryn's religious views and rituals, F/M, Oh also, Oh yeah also mature for cursing, There's also some uhhh, egyptian mythology - Freeform, emetophobia tw, hence the violence warnings lol, i hope y'all are enjoying my characters! i have like 13 djfjdnfn, rated mature for blood mentions!, the tribulates, this one isn't an AU but it's also not quite canon..., tribulates, uhhh idk if any of this needs explaining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmax_exe/pseuds/electricmax_exe
Summary: Eryn and Mari meet, but it's a bad situation.





	The F**ck?

_Thump_.

Mari spit blood out of his mouth and focused on evading his attacker's next punch. He didn't move fast enough. The hit came with a loud crack, and Marivaldi dropped to the ground but didn't quite feel the pain, thanks to the anesthetics in his system. A final kick to the ribs came before colorful lights started flashing around the alley corner. The offender halted, worried that it might be the police, and sprinted out into the maze of streets, leaving Mari to deal with whatever happened next. Mari coughed out hard bits of gravel, wincing while his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. And then it disappeared. Standing where the light's edges had touched was a girl who looked like a very detailed bronze statue in religious clothing. Sort of like one of those paintings of Saints in the nearby church, actually. Mari felt a wave of dizziness as she cautiously walked toward him and promptly vomited on the hem of the girl's green robes. She cringed back in disgust.

"What happened here?" She asked. Her voice sounded much too regal for her to be local. He coughed again and pushed himself away from the puddle of vomit.

"Nothing I didn't ask for." He said with a slightly dazed grin. She frowned, genuine concern lighting its way across her face.

"Why would you ask for broken teeth and bruised ribs?" She knelt down. Mari was honestly impressed by how she ignored the puke that her robe was now soaked in. The smell burned his nostrils and he turned away to spit out more blood.

Ignoring her question, Mari chose to ask one of his own. "What's with the, uh, the priest-y lookin' robe?" He waved a hand at the green garment, slowly noticing the gold stitching that shimmered as the girl moved, even without a light source. The girl raised an eyebrow at his avoidance but answered anyway. Mari began to push himself up onto his feet.

"I'm a Priestess of Imhotep. I follow in Imhotep's footsteps by serving the Sun God Ra. It is not a robe, it is a vestibule. Times have grown more," She grimaced. "Conservative." Mari didn't understand any of that, but he found his footing, stood up, and held his hand out in a friendly gesture. His grin was bloody and his eyes were clouded.

"Well, howdy. You look like an honest-to-god Saint. Any way you could perform a miracle on me?" The girl cocked her head to the side, taking in the mess of a boy in front of her.

"Yes, I suppose I could 'perform a miracle.' I don't have the Saint status quite yet, so you'll have to call me Eryn for now." She was joking about the Saint status, but Mari didn't hear a thing she'd said. He was too busy staring just past her, his eyes becoming glassier and glassier.

Eryn's grip on his hand tightened as his feet slid out from under him. She managed to pull his arm over her shoulders and pulled him away from the dirt and gravel and puke, laying him on his side on the nearest sidewalk. She whispered a few words over him and raised head to the sky.

"What the fuck?" She declared when she looked back down, seeing the injuries and other physical problems lighting up before her.

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how at the end she doesn't sound quite as stiff? And the slight joking? Eryn's nervous and concerned about this random bitchboy getting himself into fights that almost kill him. Also uhhh romero is... bad. Bad news. They're rlly unhealthy at the start. check out "thetribulates" on tumblr if you wanna know more ! I put a lot of info in tags there! Also, she declares "what the fuck" because that's her medical assessment lmao like doctors going "you have [so and so]" except she's more like "you're gonna DIE YOU IDIOT"


End file.
